


An Unusual Mark

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Delphine's a small time motorcycle-riding con artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Mark

Three avocados, a bag of Macs, and blueberries. Cosima kept a mental tally as she deftly typed the prices of each item into the cash register with her left hand. 

"Would you like these in paper?" she asked, looking up at the customer for the first time. 

"Sorry?" The short confused reply scrambled Cosima’s thoughts that were already reeling from the appearance of the attractive older girl standing in front of her.

"The… the blueberries," Cosima stammered in reply, gesturing to the container. "They might spill around if they’re not in a paper bag."

"Ah, oui." The blonde smiled. "That would be wonderful."

Cosima grinned. “‘kay,” she replied. “That will be twenty-one fifty-three.”

She waited patiently as the woman searched her purse for the money, staring at her black leather jacket and connecting it to the motorcycle parked outside.

"Merde." The soft exclamation of anger knocked Cosima out of her reverie. "Do you take checks?" the woman asked apologetically. "I’m out of American."

"Defs," Cosima replied, pulling out the stamp as the other girl filled out her check. 

She exchanged the receipt and bag for the check, and then put it away, although she was unable to keep herself from looking at the name before she did so.

"Delphine Beraud," she murmured to herself softly as she watched the woman ride away. "I hope she comes back soon."

* * *

 

Delphine pulled up in front of a house with a black van parked in the driveway. She went inside, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from the counter and lighting up as she threw herself down onto the sofa.

"Yo Cormier!" a voice called out from the other room, from which the faint sound of a television could be heard. "You find a mark yet? Two weeks without a gig doesn’t pay the rent, and it sure as fuck doesn’t get you any closer to tuition."

"Chill out Ald!" Delphine shot back, stretching out and grabbing the netbook from the coffee table. "I’ve got a few on the table, but none definitive. Give me a few more days and I swear I’ll come through."

"Fine Frenchie! But if you don’t cough up some goods in the next couple of days, you’re out! This is a college town for fuck’s sake. Don’t give me shit about not having a mark. You live in a town fucking overflowing with marks. Just go get me my fucking money!"

"Casse-toi Aldous! J’obtenirai ton putain d’argent!" 

Delphine growled in frustration as she tried to view the screen of the computer through the cracks. What good was a spreadsheet when she couldn’t even see it?

"C’est des conneries," she muttered to herself, slamming the computer shut and heading back outside to grab the groceries that she had forgotten. Well at least she had gained some free food out of the day, if not any real prospects. 

Sinking her teeth into a bright red apple, she let out a soft moan of delight, and for a moment, that was enough.

 


End file.
